


the easiest thing to do

by MidnightBlueMoon



Series: December 2018 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: The day Anthony Stark is born is one of the most remarkable days Howard Stark remembers. He remembers the pride and joy he felt.He also remembers the aching pain he felt when he saw the mark branded onto his skin. The star is beautiful and horrible to see on his son's skin.





	the easiest thing to do

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15.  
> The title is a reference to _Love Is Easy_ by McFly.

i.

The day Anthony Stark is born is one of the most remarkable days Howard Stark remembers. He remembers holding this little human, curled into himself, who stops crying the second he cradles him properly against his chest. Howard remembers the tears of happiness streaming down his face, remembers the pride and joy he felt.

He also remembers the aching pain he felt when he saw the mark branded onto his skin. The star is beautiful. It’s bright against Anthony’s skin, the dark red colour making the shape stand out.

The pain Howard felt was impossible to describe.

There have always been stories of people whose soulmate has died before they met. Howard just never believed in them – it didn’t make sense to him. If the mark meant that those people were meant to be, why should fate rip them apart? There was no explanation for those cases, so Howard believed them to be rumours.

He started believing the day of his son’s birth. The happy tears changed to sad tears until he was sobbing uncontrollably. Pressing his son against his chest, he cried for his son. He remembers cursing fate and soul marks because in what world does a child deserve a dead soulmate?

He remembers the moment his wife woke up and asked him: “Why are you crying?”

He remembers the bitter taste of sadness on his tongue when he gave her the answer he didn’t want to give. “I know who his soulmate is.”

Maria’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, her eyes glowing, and it made Howard cry a little harder. He hated to see the happiness vanish from her face, hated how scared she looked. He remembers how strong and how scared she looked when she demanded to know how her son’s soulmate was.

Howard still remembers like it was yesterday.

“It was Steve Rogers.”

 

ii.

Tony Stark is seven years, two months and six days old when his parents tell him the truth of his soulmate mark. He’s seven years, two months and six days old when his dream of meeting his soulmate dies.

Tony Stark is seven years, two months and eight days old when he starts talking again.

“Maybe someone else has my mark, too.”

 

iii.

Tony Stark is twelve years and forty-eight days old when he gives up on his soulmate.

He is done waiting. He's done hoping. His soulmate is dead, and nobody else has his mark. His father told him so, his voice bitter and laced with liquor-induced anger.

So Tony gives up and tells himself to move on. Something cracks inside of him that day.

“Maybe I'm not meant to have a soulmate.”

 

iv.

Tony Stark is forty years (and two months and seven days) old when Steve Rogers is found in the ice. He is not notified. Not directly. But some part of him, the one he couldn't drown in liquor, has installed alarms to go off once they find new information about Steve Rogers. Even if it's in the S.H.I.E.L.D. files.

Tony Stark is forty years eight months and twelve days old when he first meets his soulmate. Steve Rogers is exactly how he expected him to be. And at the same time, not at all.

Tony has wanted to meet this man earlier, but he didn't know what to say. So he stayed away and stalked him via S.H.I.E.L.D. He's pretty sure Fury knows what's up, but he humours Tony.

So Tony meets his soulmate, dressed in a flashy suit, and immediately starts fighting with him. Or flirting. It's more confusing than it should be.

“Mister Stark.”

“Captain.”

 

v.

Tony Stark is forty years eight months and sixteen days old when his soulmate finds out. He's in his lab, working on the suit, and he doesn't here Steve until the man is shouting over the music playing. Tony turns the music down and finds Steve looking at him like he's seeing him for the first time.

“You were saying, Captain?”

Tony can see the way Steve grows unsure, how he considers backing out of the conversation. Which is irritating because Tony doesn't really know what conversation they are having yet.

Steve takes a deep breath and gets that look in his eyes - like he needs to move forward, like there is no way back.

“Why didn't you tell me you knew we were soulmates?”

Oh. They are having _that_ conversation.

He sighs and heavily sits down on his workbench. “There was no right time.”

Steve looks like he waits for more, but Tony doesn't have more. He looks down on his hands - sticky with grease, calloused and rough. Certainly not what the Captain was expecting from a soulmate. He was probably hoping for a petite girl, with soft hair and warm eyes. Not an arms dealer with a drinking problem and scars. So many scars, inside and out.

“Would you have ever told me?” Steve's voice sounds… shocked, hurt. Tony doesn't dare to look up.

“Wouldn't want to put you in that position.”

Tony doesn't wait for Steve to say more, he needs to finish this. “Look, I get it. I'm not what you're expected. It's okay, really. I thought you were dead, so… nothing changes. You don't have to let me down easy - or worse, stay because you think you owe me.”

Steve stutters out a few sounds that sound like _what are you talking about,_ but Tony isn't sure.

He dares to look up and smiles, fake and brilliant. “Really. I'm not a sad little girl who's been waiting for you for a few years.” No. He isn't. He's a broken little boy who's been waiting for four decades, hoping he wasn't meant to be alone. But this is Captain America they are talking about, and worse, this is Steve Rogers they are talking about.

And Steve would stay with Tony because he felt like he should, and while Tony wants this man, he doesn't want pity. Or honour. He wants a soulmate, a real one.

“Tony, I…” Steve looks lost. Like this has gone completely different than he thought it would. Then he shakes his head. “No. Hold on. You're reading this wrong.”

He is? Tony waits patiently while Steve sorts what he wants to say.

“Okay. So what I came down here to do, was to ask you why you didn't tell me. Because _I_ have been waiting for you, and I had to spend seventy years frozen to get to you.”

Tony can feel his frame freeze, his brain starting to glitch like a malfunctioning computer code. Steve…. has been waiting for him?

Steve holds up a hand, continuing. “And no, you’re not a sad little girl who’s been waiting for me and needs a saviour. You’re a brilliant man who’s lived his entire life believing his soulmate was dead.” Steve takes a deep breath. Tony is watching his chest expand and shrink, wondering randomly if Steve sometimes still feels like his body is too big. He has seen the pictures of Steve pre-serum. It is…. a shocking transformation.

Steve takes a step forward and all of Tony’s attention snaps back to him. Steve looks a little nervous. “So… would you go out with me? On a date? Because I would really like to meet my soulmate after ninety years.”

 

vi.

Tony Stark is forty-four years, two months and twelve days old when he marries the love of his life. He is led down the aisle by his best friends, and then he stands in front of his soulmate, his smile wide and lovely.

And when he’s asked to say his vows, he looks into bright blue eyes and feels overwhelmed with emotion. Steve smiles at him and squeezes his hands. He takes a breath and smiles.

“I’ve waited for you for a really long time, you know.” Steve gives an apologetic smile but doesn’t interrupt him. He really loves this man, Tony realizes for the millionth time.

“But I do not regret it. Every second I waited, it was all worth it.”


End file.
